


Missing Love.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, M/M, Modern AU, Sexual Content, Sina Rose and Maria are Countries, Territorial War, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: War.A bitter battle fought for honor.Soldiers die in the name of their country and for each other. Levi is married to what he considers the bravest soldier, standing at the rank of Lieutenant. However, terrible things happen in war.Levi could never imagine something as horrific as the stories others told to happen to his husband. Fate tends to pick favorites, though.





	1. The Conflict.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with a friend about some M. I. A. flags, and..this happened.
> 
> Apologies if I get anything inaccurate.
> 
> To any veterans/soldiers who may be reading this, you have my deepest respect.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

Levi sipped his green tea, sitting on the dark blue couch in his living room.

Next to him sat Petra Ral, a redhead who had been Levi's friend in his high school years.

Both faced the television screen, expressions etched with worry.

 

"Today, we have received new information on Sina's stance in the war. Another battle was fought alongside the eastern border of Rose, with our army losing hundreds," the news anchor spoke, her voice devoid of emotion.

Levi placed his cup down on the coffee table, grey eyes sharp as he analyzed the woman's neutral expression.

Petra followed suit, shooting him a concerned glance,"Levi..when was the last time you wrote to Erwin?"

Levi twisted the golden band that rested on his ring finger, a nervous habit he had acquired since Erwin had first volunteered to join the war four months ago.

"Five days ago," Levi answered without missing a beat.

Petra leaned back, noting by the short man's demeanor not to press the issue further.

"Citizens of Rose fear for the terror likely to come from our fight with Maria. Our reporter, Tom Brecken, conducted an interview with one citizen of Rose. Going to you in Rose, Tom."

 

Levi's jaw clenched, as he was no longer in the mood to hear about the war secondhand via the news.

 

Six months ago, a war had broken out between Sina and Maria.

They fought over who should own the territory of Rose, which fell in between the two lands. Many resources as well as the beautiful landscape itself had been envied for a long time by both Sina and Maria.

It was only a matter of time before warfare would begin.

 

A knock came from the front door, Levi standing to get it.

"Must be Hange," Petra offered tentatively.

Levi returned the woman's hesitant smile with a small one of his own, before walking swiftly to answer the door.

His black cashmere sweater ruffled as he walked, bare feet hitting the soft carpet as he swung the door open.

 

Instead of seeing his friend, though, Levi was met by a broad-shouldered man he vaguely remembered from a news story. 

He read the plaque that had the man's name: Jordan F.

 

The black-haired man's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, dread eating away at his bones when Jordan began to speak.

"We need to speak with the family of Lieutenant Erwin Smith," the soldier began.

Levi set his expression as blank as he could manage,"That would be me. Has..has something happened?"

The man's soft brown eyes cast downward,"I regret to inform you that Lieutenant Erwin's whereabouts are unknown. Status is M. I. A."

At the last sentence, the soldier's voice cracked.

That's when the realization hit Levi that this man was the same one Erwin had mentioned in his letter; Jordan Franks, the man who grew close to Erwin in the time they spent on the field.

Levi couldn't meet his eyes.

Jordan nodded once, murmuring,"We are continuing to search."

"How long has he been missing?" Levi questioned.

Jordan closed his eyes briefly,"96 hours."

 

Four days, Levi caught himself thinking, four fucking days.

"You have my condolences."

 

He left.

 

Levi felt every semblance of hope leave with him.


	2. The Action.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope.
> 
> It's a word that can be tossed around, thrown out of context. However, when it comes to war, hope seems to be all that prevails. 
> 
> Between the body counts, the news stories, the letters...
> 
> Hope is all Lieutenant Erwin Smith has in the face of danger. Well, hope and the memory of his husband Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now alternating between Erwin and Levi P.O.V.s 
> 
> Warning, though: graphic depictions of violence.

It was in the middle of the night.

 

He heard the blood-chilling cries of other soldiers, jolting him from his slumber.

By the time he ran outside, it was too late.

 

The enemy had him at gunpoint. As they handcuffed him, he felt his hope of escaping dwindle.

 

Erwin Smith saw the dismembered remains of those in his platoon scattered across the blood soaked ground. 

He shut his eyes, ears ringing.

 

When he opened them, a pair of dog tags caught his gaze. Engraved in the silver was a name he knew well: Franks, Jordan.

He desperately wanted to pick it up, to hold it in his hand.

 

If he knew anything about war, if he remembered any pieces of the stories superior soldiers told him, he knew that---aside from him---there were no survivors.

 

Erwin Smith was not prepared for the amount of pain war would cause him.

 

-

 

Levi was reeling, the world before him spinning endlessly.

 

He closed the door, shivering violently.

 

He dropped to the floor, the resounding thud barely reaching his ears.

 

Faintly, as though echoing from a tunnel, a voice called,"Who was that, Levi?"

 

He heard footsteps approach him, but he was numb to outside world.

 

Memories flashed in the back of his mind.

 

Erwin, he thought, his chest contracting.

 

"Levi! Are you alright?!" 

 

Levi looked up to see Petra towering over him.

 

Petra knelt down in front of him. "Levi..what happened?"

 

Levi shook his head, his mind swimming with a sea of emotions.

 

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to answer. However, he didn't want to say it aloud:

 

Erwin was gone.

 

-

 

They blindfolded him and shoved him in a vehicle.

 

He heard soft murmurs, but couldn't make out the words clearly.

 

They escorted him out of the vehicle, the terrain growing rough and grass disappearing the further they walked.

 

The sound of a metal door opening was all that could be heard, aside from the footsteps of his kidnappers.

 

Pungent odors flooded his senses. If it weren't for the blindfold, Erwin was certain some tears would have leaked out from his eyes; the strength of the stench was enough to make his blue eyes water.

 

The room smelt of vomit and piss, mingled together to create a horrific smell.

 

Erwin was sure he smelt rotting flesh as they led him down a series of hallways. He took a right turn, arriving in what he assumed to be another room.

 

"Sit down!" A voice hissed.

Erwin did, feeling a new pair of handcuffs clasp his wrists.

 

They were placed higher up on the wall, causing Erwin's arms to hang high above his head.

His torso was pressed against the stone cold wall, his legs lying on the floor.

 

"We need vital information from you, Lieutenant Erwin Smith," a voice sneered.

Erwin clenched his jaw shut.

 

"What's the matter, pretty boy? Don't you wanna talk?" another voice joined in.

 

Again, Erwin remained silent.

 

A sharp sound erupted in the empty air, his cheek beginning to swell.

 

One of the soldiers had slapped him. 

 

"You'll get worse than that, Sina scum, if you don't comply," the first voice snarled.

 

Erwin tried his best to remain strong, even when he knew the horrors that now awaited him.

 

-

 

He choked on the liquid, water filling his nose and mouth. Blood pumped through his head at an alarming rate as buckets of more water were poured on him.

"Talk!" the first soldier, who Erwin had figured out was named Lars, barked.

 

Erwin felt another bucket of frigid water as it invaded every inch of his consciousness, taking over his thoughts.

After a few more buckets slapped his skin, Erwin's body went numb. He knew the water was there, that much he was sure of.

 

However, the soldiers who held him captive were relentless in their inquiries.

 

"Tell us what you know, Sina scum!"

Erwin was brought back to his feet from being turned upside down. Lars ripped the bag from the blond's head, a sneer on his face.

 

The sneer became a spine-chilling grin,"This hell will only get worse for you, Lieutenant."

 

How right he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't that much longer than the First Chapter.
> 
> Kinda ran out of ideas.
> 
> A big thank you to those of you who left comments and kudos!


End file.
